From No Good to Mafia Boss
by 1arigato
Summary: Despite landing with an occupation -mafia boss- he would have never dreamed of if it was himself ten years in the past, Tsuna hadn't really changed. guardians and varia facing 27's wrath fic


_**From No Good to Mafia Boss**  
><span>by 1arigato<span>  
>Despite landing with an occupation (mafia boss) he would have never dreamed of if it was himself ten years in the past, Tsuna hadn't really changed. <em>

Varia and all of Tsuna's guardians except for Chrome were assembled in the mafia boss's office, called over for a 'very important meeting,' according to the brunette.

"On the paper in your hands is a list of the number of damages you've done for the week." Tsuna informed them as he handed the two groups a sheet.

Bel looked at the sheet in Yamamoto's hand. "Ushishishi, you guys actually made the same number of damages we averagely make in a week."

"Waah, to think Tsu-chan's guardians fight amongst each other often!" Lussaria exclaimed. "How many damages have we made _this_ week?" the boxer asked the Mist Arcobaleno who was holding Varia's paper.

All of Varia's eyes widened when they looked at the sheet.

"Th-That's a new record, even for us…!" Squalo stuttered.

"Hm?" Tsuna perked up when he heard this, and looked at the papers in the groups' hands. "Oh, I must have messed up."

The brunette switched the sheets, leaving his guardians with the ridiculous number of damages, and Varia with their average number of damages.

The Varia group was silent for a moment in revelation to what just occurred, and when they looked at the group next to them, the guardians' faces were drained of their colour.

"When I sent the six of you on a mission to simply protect a port on Spain, I didn't expect to receive a large bill after." When Tsuna gave a saintly smile that was worthy of an angel's, his guardians knew they were _sooo_ dead.

"Y-You know about the p-port accident?"

Varia stared at the Vongola Guardians. Yamamoto had stuttered. _Stuttered!_ Something was going on, and it seemed to be that the Decimo was the cause of his guardians' fear. Varia suddenly felt that they were going to face whatever wrath of the brunette's since their number of damages for the week, while their average, still costed quite a hefty amount of money to repair.

"Port accident? Oh, quite the opposite. Witness reports say that it was due to a small dispute between six people who they believe were wearing interesting rings. _Vongola_ Rings, perhaps?" a thick, deadly aura started to build up around the mafia boss, which only seemed more scary when the angelic smile was still on Tsuna's face. "How, pray tell, does a small food fight during your lunch at a port in Spain lead to the _**total destruction of a seaside port?**_"

The smile on the brunette's face had vanished by the end of the sentence, and the occupants in the room all shared the same idea. Run.

"Please sit down, Kyouya, we're not finished yet." The Vongola Decimo stopped his least scared-looking mafioso in the room, though the male's shaking and bordering-run walk to the door — his hand was already on the handle — gave away how truly frightened the raven-haired man was.

"I have an important meeting to go to." Hibari made up an excuse, managing not to stutter, though his voice quivered.

"No you don't, I made sure to talk to Testuya-san today." Tsuna stated, and Hibari's eyes widened. "Y-You did…?"

"And Varia," the brunette turned to the often rowdy group after he responded with a glare to Hibari, "I have enough on my plate dealing with my guardians, and the lot of you are blowing up things wherever you go?"

Tsuna then gave everyone in the room a murderous look. "More than a third of my paperwork are bills for your damages, and I have _enough_ things to deal with with just paperwork!"

Gokudera, being the right-hand man, knew when his Tenth was _furious_. His eyes kept darting to the window of the office, mentally calculating how long it would take to blow it up and jump out.

He didn't care that they were on the third floor.

Xanxus seemed to be doing the same thing.

"If any of you dare blow up anything in this office to escape — which leads to more papers — I. Will. Kill. You." Tsuna growled as he slowly stood up, and a flame appeared on his forehead as his Hyper Mode eyes scared the mafiosi witless.

"He's going to kill us because of the damages anyway!" Leviathan shouted. "Run for my life to the EXTREME!" Guess who that was. "I'm too young to die!" Lambo wailed.

Mammon tried using his illusionary powers to escape, but that only led to him facing Tsuna's wrath first.

Four hours and hundreds of dying animal sounds that were really the guardians and Varia later, Tsuna strolled out of his office and dusted his hands like he did a simple clean-up, and with his appearance in perfect condition, one would think he did.

…Until they would notice the beat up and charred forms of the Vongola Guardians and Varia leaders in his office, though, surprisingly, the room itself wasn't damaged.

Tsuna hadn't really changed in ten years — at least, his heavy dislike for paperwork hadn't.

_**End. **_


End file.
